Hours of the Day
by MarleyFixYou
Summary: In the year 1897, Lily Evans is stuck in the hole of poverty with her mother but when Lord James Potter, one of the wealthiest people in England, comes along with all his upper class drama Lily is in for an adventure.


_October 7, 1897_

I stroll down the street looking into the windows of the shops. I travel past many respectable, or at the very least respectable in the eyes of their clothes, people. The males wear their top hats, trousers, coats, and waistcoats. The ladies wears their extravagant gowns, not too extravagant mind you, those are for the balls, and their broad-brimmed hats. I, however, am only wearing a plain brown, long-sleeved dress that used to belong to my mum.

I cast a curious glance around the street and take in all the bright colors of the garments surrounding me and my boring dress. I shot one final glance to my right searching for my mother and finding that I cannot catch a glimpse of her anywhere; I enter my favorite shop, the bookstore.

Once I step through the threshold of the door, I immediately begin my search for the best novel in the shop. I decide to commence my search at the right part of the establishment. The section is where the reference books are located so I pass over the first few rows. I then arrive at the plays section. I initiate my search there by picking up the first novel I lay my bright green, almond-shaped eyes on. I begin to skim through the pages when a shadow falls over the words. I peek up through my eyelashes to see a young male, who looks to be only a few years older than me. He is wearing black trousers, a black waistcoat, and a light jacket.

He is visibly rich, for his attire looks as though it cost more than all of my garments together. I see him pick up a book and, resembling me, look through the pages. Since I cannot concentrate with an attractive male beside me, I close my book, place it back on the shelf, and move to another aisle in the shop. My new aisle contains the plays.

I start by picking up a play by Oscar Wilde titled _The Importance of Being Earnest_. I start skimming through this play and can barely contain my laughter at the marvelous comedy in this play. I cover my mouth with my hand daintily to hide my smile as I continue to read the mirthful lines between Algernon and John. As they continue to say their ironic lines about society, I hear someone inquire above me, "Do you not know that you are meant to buy the book before reading it?"

I turn around; eyes wide open to face the male I saw in the previous aisle. I furrow my eyebrows and move some of my thick, dark red hair that falls to below my shoulders behind my ears wishing that I had remembered to tie back my hair this morning. I curtsy while he bows before asking in a very polite tone, "Pardon, but are you following me?"

The man laughs good-naturedly and shakes his head with a smirk upon his face, "No, I am not following you. I merely came into this aisle to see you reading a book that I assumed you have not bought yet."

I raise my eyebrows at the man while a small smile begins to grow upon my lips. "To answer your previous question, yes; however, I was just previewing the play to make sure it was worth the money that would be spent on it," I say.

His eyebrows furrow together as though he does not believe anyone would not go around wasting their money. So that means that my first impression was correct in that he is rich. Well that is too bad; he may have made an excellent companion.

"Why not just purchase it and read it thoroughly in the privacy of your home?" the man asks.

Well considering my house is a small flat that can barely fit both my mother and I in it, I do not prefer spending my time in it. Plus it is placed right next to the workhouse that my mum used to work at before she became a nurse at some wealthy man's house. Thinking about my mum, I remember what I was supposed to be doing instead of looking through books I could never buy.

_I walked into the small flat to look for my mum. I yelled loudly, "MUM!" I looked around and when I did not see her I opened the doors to the small closet. She was not in there either. This is weird, I had mused, I am not sure if she even came home last night. I closed the door to the closet and looked around the flat one last time before deciding that she was not here and I would have to go looking for her. _

_I walked out of the house trying to remember the name of the house she worked in but I realized that she had never told me. I crossed my fingers and hoped that she would be in town so I could find her._

When I remember the reason I am in town I begin to place the play back upon the shelf. The man, I notice is watching me with unabashed curiosity. He sees me placing the play back on the shelf and shots out an arm to prevent me. "I am deeply sorry if I offend you in any way," the man says.

"No you did not offend me at all but I realized that I really must be going," I respond with a small smile because the man seemed so sincere when he had apologized. It was almost as though he did not want me to leave for a long time. Unfortunately, however, reality approaches quickly.

"Why must you go? We have just begun to talk," the man says almost frantically.

"We have talked and I do not even know your name, so I believe-" I start to say before I am cut off by the man.

"James. James Potter," the man says with a bow.

My eyes widen considerably when he states his name. James Potter is a member of one of the wealthiest families in England at the time. James Potter is to inherit all of his parents' money because he is an only child. James Potter is always in the town's tabloid for some reason or another. James Potter is a Lord, in this town where there reside very few Lords. James Potter is standing before me, looking slightly amused but also slightly worried.

I am sure that I am too poor to be talking to Lord James Potter. I cannot ever dream of being a part of the same social class as Lord James Potter. So why is it then that Lord James Potter is standing there most likely awaiting me to pronounce my name like I am the only other person in the shop, in the town.

While curtsying, I say, "Lily Evans." When I look back up after my curtsy, I see that Lord Potter is beaming. "However, this lovely names exchange does not change the fact that I must leave," I say while backing away from Lord Potter slowly.

"Cannot you just stay a little longer with me? We could go somewhere else in town if you wish to," Lord Potter pleads.

"No! No, if I were to be able to stay, this would be the best place to be. The book shop is the most amazing place in town."

"Well then let us continue to stay here," Lord Potter says with a beam.

"I cannot. I must go," I state as I finally place the play back on the shelf. Lord Potter picks it up once I place it on the shelf though. "Wha-"

"At least allow me to buy this for you," Lord Potter says with a sheepish smile. He starts to walk over to the cashier before I can even supply an answer. I swiftly walk in his trail to catch up to him. Upon my arrival at the front of the store I stand beside James as he pays. He has already handed the money to the man behind the white counter before I can even tell him that he does not have to purchase the book for me. When Lord Potter is done buying the book he leads me out of the store by placing my hand on his elbow.

Once outside I turn to Lord Potter and say, "Thanks for the conversation, Lord Potter, but it is of the utmost importance that I leave." I then turn around and take two steps before Lord Potter stops me by grabbing my wrist. I make a startled noise and then turn around to face Lord Potter.

"You forgot your book," Lord Potter says while handing me the play. I smile at him widely before saying,

"Thank you, Lord Potter."

"It was no inconvenience. Also I wish that you would call me James instead of Lord Potter."

"Thank you, James," I say before I turn around and head off to find my missing mum.

**A/N: Please let me know if anything can be changed to make this story better. I was not alive when people talked like this so if you see any mistakes please let me know! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.**


End file.
